tailtalefandomcom-20200215-history
＜思惑＞ Speculation
汁: Let's say I approve of this :p *僧: I'm some random guy, and I approve this message. *天: Same here~ *味: ^ You are not some random guy, you're the guy that translated everything D: Anyways fixed up a few more things. As usual let me know what you think. *天: ^^" it's ok to me. "to find sb." would have never thought that beside "finden" it also means "aufsuchen", the more you know~ *僧: Good sir, you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm not the one who translated everything, I'm just an editor! Responded to your response to an ongoing discussion without being very helpful. All looks good to me as well. *味: Well Amarao said "Same here" to your comment, so I was responding to that ^^; Looks ready to me as well, other than that saying which is leaving me confused =/. Wouldn't hurt if we got a few more proofreads, but then again, the same could be said about all of these pages =P Translation <思惑> Speculation Fixed a few typos barely worth mentioning. Other than that, this looks great to me. やっぱり、ランには法王庁に行くことを勧めた方がいいだろう。 もし、ランが悪いことをしたのならば、罪は償うべきだろうし、（まさか縛り首になるほどの大罪は犯してないよね？）何も悪いことをしていないのなら、法王庁を頼った方が確実だ。 In the end it will be better to encourage Ran to turn herself in to the Order. If she really did something bad, it's best that she atones for her sins, (After all there's no way she could have committed such a huge sin that they'd hang her, right?), and if she really didn't do anything wrong, I'm sure we can count on the Order to take care of her. Circeus, are you sure about the sentence in braces? To me it now sounds like Rick "is" sure that Ran has done something so bad that the church will kill her. He's supposed to say the opposite. Tho maybe I'm just getting confused by the double negative here -.-", I don't know.I did NOT change a single word, only fixed two spelling mistakes: "could't" and "comitted". That sentence's all yours ^___^O.O uhm ok. sorry for supecting you then. Me and my messed up memory -.-"Just realized you even fixed two spelling errors in my own comment, geez. XD 【リック】「ラン、たぶん、うちにいるより、　法王庁に身を寄せた方が君のため　だと思うんだけど」 ランは俯いて、 【ラン】「・・・やっぱり、迷惑よね。　私、ここにいない方がいいよね」 と言った。 Rick: "Ran, maybe it would be better for your sake, if you asked for help at the Order, rather than staying here." Ran stares at the ground. Ran: "... I really am a bother to you, am I not? It's better if I don't stay here, isn't it?" n't maybe "seek help"? その淋しそうな顔を見ると、とてもこのまま追い出してしまうのは悪い気がしてくるのだった。 【リック】「あ、いや、そういう訳じゃないんだ。　その・・・でも、ランがうちに　いたいって言うなら、その・・・」 【ナップ】「兄さん」 【リック】「いや、だって、ナップ」 【ナップ】「ボクは、反対だよ」 ナップは毅然として態度でそう言った。 Looking into her sad eyes, I feel horrible for chasing her away like that. Rick: "Ah, no, that's not how I meant it. Um... if you want to stay here, um... " Napp: "Brother!" Rick: "No... but, Napp!" [天: It's not "''No buts" it's "No *comma* but", maybe a "..." instead of a comma makes the meaning clearer here.]'' Napp: "I'm against it." He is dead serious. 【ラン】「そうですよね、ナップさん。　理由も何も言いたがらない女なんて　置いておけないですもんね・・・」 【リック】「ナップ。可哀想じゃないか。　たっ、たとえ、法王庁に行ったって　ランが助かるって訳じゃないだろ？」 【ナップ】「だからといって、うちにいたからって　どうにかなる訳じゃないでしょう？」 Ran: "I understand, Napp. You can't let a girl stay under your roof that isn't willing to explain her circumstances..." Hm, "Miss Ran" felt right in the last chapter, but I'm not that sure about "Mister Napp" here. Opinions?I say we drop it'Hm, maybe it's the best here. Unless it turns into an issue later (like a scene were Napp tells Ran to just call him "Napp" instead of "Napp-san / Mister Napp") I'll drop it for now.' ' Rick: "Napp. Can you really do this? E- even if she goes to the Order she can't be sure they'll help her there, right?" Napp: "While that may be true, you can't seriously want to let her stay here, do you? 【リック】「しかしな・・・、」 【ラン】「やめて！」 ランが俺とナップの間に割って入る。 【ラン】「二人がケンカすることはないわ。　私が出ていけばいいだけだもの。　リック、ごめんね、迷惑をかけちゃった　みたいで」 ランはそう言って、笑って見せた。本当は笑う余裕なんてないくせに、ランは笑っていた。 Rick: "But..." Ran: "Please stop!" Ran gets between me and Napp and pushes us apart. Ran: "There is no reason for the two of you to fight. If I leave, everything will be alright again. Rick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." She says that with a smile. Even though there is no reason for her to do so, she is smiling for us. 【ラン】「ナップさんもごめんなさい。　突然、押し掛けて迷惑をかけてしまって。　今からでも、ミデルの方に向かいます。　取り合ってくれるかどうかわからないけれど　法王庁に行ってみます」 ランは、そう言ってナップの部屋の扉をくぐろうとする。 Ran: "And Napp, please forgive me too. I ended up bothering you by coming here. I will go back to Midel now. I don't know if it will get me in trouble or not, but I'm going to try and find the Order." She is almost out of Napp's room by the time she finishes her sentence. 【ナップ】「待って！　何もそんな今すぐ　出て行かなくても！」 【ラン】「でも、これ以上迷惑はかけたくないし」 【ナップ】「せめて、今日くらいはここにいれば　いいじゃないか。　それぐらいは、構わないよ」 ナップが、ベッドから身を乗り出して、ランを引き留めようとする。 Napp: "Wait! I didn't mean for you to leave right away!" Ran: "But I don't want to cause you any more trouble." Napp: "You can stay here at least for tonight. I have no problem with that!" He got halfway out of his bed and is holding Ran back by her dress. 【リック】「なんだ、ナップも本音はランを　追い出したくないんじゃないか」 【ナップ】「いや、その・・・」 【リック】「ラン、どうやら、ここにいても　よさそうだよ」 【ラン】「ホントに？」 Rick: "So you really don't want to chase her away, do you Napp?" Napp: "No, that's..." Rick: "So what do you say Ran? You can stay here if you want." Ran: "Really?" 【ナップ】「・・・わかったよ。降参。　ランさんがしばらくうちにいても　構わないよ」 【ラン】「でも、私・・・」 【ナップ】「言いたくないことは言わなくていいよ。　そういうことってあると思うし」 【リック】「じゃ、決定だ。　ラン、よかったね」 Napp: "...alright, alright. I give up. I don't mind, Ran, you can stay here for a while" Ran: "But, I..." Napp: "You don't have to say what you don't want to say. That's how the saying goes." Actually I don't know if the saying goes that way XD. If there's a neat little proverb with the same meaning in English feel free to put it in here ^^The closest I know is "A secret makes a woman woman"I'm clueless myself =/All I can think of is some variant of "You have the right not to incriminate yourself," but I'm not sure that's quite what we're going for.out this page and tell me which one you think would be appropriate... personally the one quote about words weighing you down and birds being unable to fly jumps out at me the most .-. http://www.quotationspage.com/subjects/silence/ Rick: "Alright, then it's decided. Ran, make yourself at home." 【ラン】「あ・・・」 ランは、俺の言葉を聞いて、へなへなとその場にへたり込んでしまった。 Ran: "Ah..." She slumps to the ground. 【ラン】「ご、ごめんなさい・・・。　なんだか、安心しちゃったら、　腰が抜けちゃって・・・」 【リック】「ったく、ランたら」 俺は笑いながら、ランに手を差し出した。ランは、俺の手を掴むと、へへへと笑っていた。 Ran: "S-, Sorry... Somehow I was so relieved that my legs turned to jelly..." Rick: "Good grief, Ran." Laughing I reach my hand out to help her up and as she grabs it she starts giggling too. Finished version <思惑> Speculation やっぱり、ランには法王庁に行くことを勧めた方がいいだろう。 もし、ランが悪いことをしたのならば、罪は償うべきだろうし、（まさか縛り首になるほどの大罪は犯してないよね？）何も悪いことをしていないのなら、法王庁を頼った方が確実だ。 In the end it will be better to encourage Ran to turn herself in to the Order. If she really did something bad, it's best that she atones for her sins, (After all there's no way she could have committed such a huge sin that they'd hang her, right?), and if she really didn't do anything wrong, I'm sure we can count on the Order to take care of her. 【リック】「ラン、たぶん、うちにいるより、　法王庁に身を寄せた方が君のため　だと思うんだけど」 ランは俯いて、 【ラン】「・・・やっぱり、迷惑よね。　私、ここにいない方がいいよね」 と言った。 Rick: "Ran, maybe it would be better for your sake, if you seek help at the Order, rather than staying here." Ran stares at the ground. Ran: "... I really am a bother to you, am I not? It's better if I don't stay here, is it?" その淋しそうな顔を見ると、とてもこのまま追い出してしまうのは悪い気がしてくるのだった。 【リック】「あ、いや、そういう訳じゃないんだ。　その・・・でも、ランがうちに　いたいって言うなら、その・・・」 【ナップ】「兄さん」 【リック】「いや、だって、ナップ」 【ナップ】「ボクは、反対だよ」 ナップは毅然として態度でそう言った。 Looking into her sad eyes, I feel horrible for chasing her away like that. Rick: "Ah, no, that's not how I meant it. Um... if you want to stay here, um... " Napp: "Brother!" Rick: "No... but, Napp!" Napp: "I'm against it." He is dead serious. 【ラン】「そうですよね、ナップさん。　理由も何も言いたがらない女なんて　置いておけないですもんね・・・」 【リック】「ナップ。可哀想じゃないか。　たっ、たとえ、法王庁に行ったって　ランが助かるって訳じゃないだろ？」 【ナップ】「だからといって、うちにいたからって　どうにかなる訳じゃないでしょう？」 Ran: "I understand, Napp. You can't let a girl stay under your roof that isn't willing to explain her circumstances..."' ' Rick: "Napp. Can you really do this? E- even if she goes to the Order she can't be sure they'll help her there, right?" Napp: "While that may be true, you can't seriously want to let her stay here, do you? 【リック】「しかしな・・・、」 【ラン】「やめて！」 ランが俺とナップの間に割って入る。 【ラン】「二人がケンカすることはないわ。　私が出ていけばいいだけだもの。　リック、ごめんね、迷惑をかけちゃった　みたいで」 ランはそう言って、笑って見せた。本当は笑う余裕なんてないくせに、ランは笑っていた。 Rick: "But..." Ran: "Please stop!" Ran gets between me and Napp and pushes us apart. Ran: "There is no reason for the two of you to fight. If I leave, everything will be alright again. Rick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." She says that with a smile. Even though there is no reason for her to do so, she is smiling for us. 【ラン】「ナップさんもごめんなさい。　突然、押し掛けて迷惑をかけてしまって。　今からでも、ミデルの方に向かいます。　取り合ってくれるかどうかわからないけれど　法王庁に行ってみます」 ランは、そう言ってナップの部屋の扉をくぐろうとする。 Ran: "And Napp, please forgive me too. I ended up bothering you by coming here. I will go back to Midel now. I don't know if it will get me in trouble or not, but I will try going to the Order." She is almost out of Napp's room by the time she finishes her sentence. 【ナップ】「待って！　何もそんな今すぐ　出て行かなくても！」 【ラン】「でも、これ以上迷惑はかけたくないし」 【ナップ】「せめて、今日くらいはここにいれば　いいじゃないか。　それぐらいは、構わないよ」 ナップが、ベッドから身を乗り出して、ランを引き留めようとする。 Napp: "Wait! I didn't mean for you to leave right away!" Ran: "But I don't want to cause you any more trouble." Napp: "You can stay here at least for tonight. I have no problem with that!" He got halfway out of his bed and is holding Ran back by her dress. 【リック】「なんだ、ナップも本音はランを　追い出したくないんじゃないか」 【ナップ】「いや、その・・・」 【リック】「ラン、どうやら、ここにいても　よさそうだよ」 【ラン】「ホントに？」 Rick: "So you too don't want to chase her away, do you Napp?" Napp: "No, that's..." Rick: "So what do you say Ran? You can stay here if you want." Ran: "Really?" 【ナップ】「・・・わかったよ。降参。　ランさんがしばらくうちにいても　構わないよ」 【ラン】「でも、私・・・」 【ナップ】「言いたくないことは言わなくていいよ。　そういうことってあると思うし」 【リック】「じゃ、決定だ。　ラン、よかったね」 Napp: "...alright, alright. I give up. I don't mind, Ran, you can stay here for a while" Ran: "But, I..." Napp: "You don't have to say what you don't want to say. That's how the saying goes." Rick: "Alright, then it's decided. Ran, make yourself at home." 【ラン】「あ・・・」 ランは、俺の言葉を聞いて、へなへなとその場にへたり込んでしまった。 Ran: "Ah..." She slumps to the ground. 【ラン】「ご、ごめんなさい・・・。　なんだか、安心しちゃったら、　腰が抜けちゃって・・・」 【リック】「ったく、ランたら」 俺は笑いながら、ランに手を差し出した。ランは、俺の手を掴むと、へへへと笑っていた。 Ran: "S-, Sorry... Somehow I was so relieved that my legs turned to jelly..." Rick: "Good grief, Ran." Laughing I spread my hand out to help her up and as she grabs it she starts giggling too.